


Young Gods

by Fandomgirl0



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on Neutron Star Collision by StruckerSiblings, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inner Circle Lauren, POV Multiple, Sibling Incest, Tentative Peace between Lauren and the IC, jealous Rebecca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl0/pseuds/Fandomgirl0
Summary: Shewas coming.His sister. His other half.Lauren.They were so excited to see her, but she wanted nothing more than for that half-mutt to go back to the Underground with her tail between her legs.Or just under the ground. She wasn't picky.She wouldn't be pushed out. This was her place now: a treasured member of the Inner Circle by Andy's side.Lauren would change it all.She would lose everything: her worth, Andy's attention, the respect she had yet to truly earn.If the Inner Circle favors her, she would find herself the subject of sabotage.If Andy chooses her, she wouldn't live long enough to celebrate it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to StuckerSiblings for letting me post this!❤❤
> 
> Each chapter is a different POV, so they will be different lengths throughout. I'll try not to make them too short😅

REBECCA

"So... She's been with the Underground this whole time?"

"Yeah," Andy replied, gaze not straying from the game he was playing. "When Lorna, Fade, Sage, Bulk, and I joined the Inner Circle, Lauren stayed behind. She tried to get me to stay, too, but the cause was too important." He stopped playing his game, not seeming to care when his character proceeded to die.

After training that day, Andy had called her into his room to tell her the news: Lauren, his sister, was ready to leave the Mutant Underground behind and find her place in the Inner Circle.

Rebecca was confused. "Why is she joining now? I doubt she completely changed her mind."

Andy stood up and tossed his controller on his bed. He walked over to the window and stared down at the street, as if his sister was going to show up any minute. Rebecca waited.

"She said she misses me," He stated after a minute or so. Rebecca moved to stand next to him, studying his expression. The smile on his face actually made her take a step back. He looked so happy at the prospect, and Rebecca felt a flare of jealousy that the sister could still make him smile after all this time.

"She's not mad that you attacked her?" She nearly spat out, watching him wince. His smile disappeared, and Rebecca held back a smirk.

"I spent nearly the whole dream apologizing," He whispered.

Rebecca blinked. She put the back of her hand against his forehead, frowning when she felt no temperature. She grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to face her. "Did you take something?" She asked, seriously.

Andy laughed, and Rebecca scowled. "What's so funny?" She asked, defensively.

His smile wasn't nearly as big as the one before.

"I guess I never told you about our dreams."

\----

_"It's the only time we get to see each other."_

_"Our minds are connected."_

_"Fenris is our heritage, our destiny."_

_"We_ belong _together."_

When Rebecca made it back to her room, she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. She hasn't been this angry since her parents sent her away.

_"We belong together,"_ She mocked, "Bullshit!" She threw the pillow into the air, and feathers were falling all over the room not two seconds later.

She wasn't an idiot. All siblings should care about each other, but the longing in Andy's eyes and the way he talked about that stupid connection spoke volumes. 

Of course, the only bit of welcome attention she's had in years has to come from a boy in love with his sister.

Rebecca went on a frenzy, turning her power on her nightstand, her comforter, her window; not even her t.v. was exempt by the end of it.

She walked to one of the paintings on her wall. It depicted two children running around a playground: a boy and a girl, both blonde.

_"It all started one day when our family went to the park..."_

She took great pleasure in twisting it again and again and _again,_ until it was nothing but an unrecognizable mush staining the wall.

Satisfied, Rebecca calmly exited her room, making a mental note to ask Reeva for a new one.

Andy belonged to her.

She would have to watch the sister, carefully.

\----

"Hey, what happened to your room?"

Rebecca briefly looked up from her plate at Andy's worried expression, before going back to picking at her food. "Nothing," She said, "Nightmare."

She ended up having to spend the night in another guest room, left to torture herself with images of the sister showing up and immediately ending up in Andy's arms, and in his bed soon after that.

She didn't sleep that well.

"Are you okay?" He asked, hurriedly.

_No._

"I'm alright," She replied, smiling at him.

"What was your nightmare about?"

_The Bitch that'll sink her teeth into you._

"Nothing I can't handle," She stated, quickly looking away.

She was saved from further questioning by Reeva's entrance into the common area, the Frost sisters trailing behind her.

Andy was quick to stand, holding his breath as the White Queen's gaze held on him. Rebecca's lips pursed.

Andy had approached Reeva yesterday about the sister's impending arrival. She, herself, didn't know all of the details, but their most recent shared dream had basically consisted of said sister begging Andy to tell her where he is so they could be together again.

Needless to say, Reeva was suspicious of the girl's intentions.

She had instructed Andy to wait for her answer. Rebecca guessed she was ready.

Reeva gestured for both teens to follow her, and Andy shot off like a rocket, apparently forgetting about his mentally fragile girlfriend.

Rebecca had to close her eyes and take deep breaths to keep herself from screaming after him. When she opened them, the Frost sisters stood directly in front of her, wearing identical expressions of amusement.

She stood, slowly, staring blankly at the triplets. They all tilted their heads, smirking, and Rebecca felt a full-body shiver run through her.

"What's wrong, Twist?" Pheobe mocked.

"You seem...distracted," Sophie added.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with _Lauren,_ would it?" Esme asked, innocently, smiling when Rebecca flinched.

She's been trying so hard to forget that the sister had a name; if it didn't have a name, it wasn't a real threat. It was about then when she remembered that they were _fucking telepaths._

She growled. "Stay out of my head."

"Or what?" They chorused.

"You'll turn us inside out?" Sophie suggested.

"Perhaps set up an...accident?" Esme said.

"Or maybe," They all said, stepping closer to her. "You'll realize that you're walking on thin ice." Their amusement had vanished, and their eyes were as cold as their surname.

"Keep in mind-"

"You're not exactly-"

"-quiet with your thoughts."

Rebecca stiffened.

They smiled. "It's funny that you think she would replace you."

She looked up, confused. They leaned in, stating, "You were only ever a place-holder."

Rage filled her as they straightened, amused grins back in place. "You better get used to Andy leaving you behind," Esme said.

"Reeva's too smart to pass up Fenris."

Rebecca stood statue-still as the Frosts walked away, watching them stop in the hallway and look back at her.

"Well," they chorused, "Aren't you coming?"

Images flashed in her head: Andy letting go of her hand to reach for his sister's; watching him guide her into their lives and push Rebecca gently aside; listening to Andy quietly explain that he can't help what he feels and could she please understand and _"We belong together, Rebecca."_

She took another deep breath, then followed the telepaths.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short one😅

ANDY

He was on Cloud 9.

Reeva had called everyone to the penthouse to share her decision. All of the Underground recruits were settled, and it took Andy a moment to realize that the Frost sisters weren't there.

Or Rebecca.

Shit.

The elevator opened, and the telepaths sauntered in, Rebecca behind them. She sent a dark look his way, and he shifted, uncomfortably. He's never known her to be at all "dark".

Reeva cleared her throat, and Andy nearly gave himself whiplash looking back to her.

"I've given it a lot of thought," She began, making him and quite a few others lean forward in their seats, "and I think this is a decision we should make as a group."

Andy was surprised. Reeva didn't usually let everyone in on her plans; only few covert others were privy. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't the only one shocked by their leader's choice.

He also realized that some of them were confused. Reeva and the Frosts must not have told them, yet. It was smart in a way; if she decided against his sister -a pang in his heart made his breath hitch- the others would've been none the wiser, and life would go on as usual.

Just...not for him.

"I understand many of you are confused. Allow me to reiterate; Andrew," Reeva gestured to him, making everyone glance at him, "has made a rather intriguing request."

She turned to him, completely. "The details, please," She commanded, and Andy took a deep breath before standing.

"My sister wants to join us."

Anything else he wanted to say was drowned out by the loud exclamations made from most every member of the Inner Circle. Some called for proof, others flat-out rejected the idea, and some, like Lorna, Rebecca, and the Frosts, said nothing.

Andy waited for the noise to die out before explaining.

"Most of you, if not all, know about the special connection between me and my sister; if you don't," he continued with a small grin, "this may be a bit of a shock."

"The Inner Circle was built from the ashes of the Hellfire Club," Everyone - save Lorna, and the Frosts - legitimately flinched, before looking at Reeva with a familiar mixture of awe and fear. They couldn't help it; every time the old title was mentioned, they reacted. She raised an eyebrow, and they all looked back to Andy.

He continued, "Some core members included Magneto," - a nod from Lorna - "Diamond," - the Frost sisters smirked - "and..." He grinned.

"Fenris."

The occupants of the room froze. Andy could see them piecing things together, and he felt immense satisfaction at their responses; they either shifted, nervously, in their seats or sat statue-still.

"Lauren and I are the great-granchildren of Andreas Von Strucker. We, through our X-genes, have inherited both his and his sister's individual powers and their combined force."

"That was you, wasn't it?" Bulk asked, slowly, "At the MU Headquarters? You two destroyed it."

"They disintegrated it," The Frosts corrected.

Lorna stood. "The Fenris force made the Von Strucker twins two of the most powerful mutants of all time." She looked at Andy, excitement clear on her face. "If we have Lauren, we have Fenris."

Murmurs of awe and excitement echoed around the room, and Reeva cleared her throat. Andy and Lorna made to sit down, but the White Queen shook her head. They glanced at each other, realizing they had somehow earned the right to stay standing along with her.

"As mentioned before," Reeva stated, "this matter shall be given a vote. Fade, Bulk, what do you think?" Bulk agreed, immediately, and Fade sent Andy a throughtful look before slowy nodding.

"Girls?"

The telepaths smirked. "Of course," they chorused.

"We would be fools not to," One of them added, giving a meaningful glance to someone at the far end of the table. Andy blinked and tried to look to see who it was, but they'd already moved on to Sage.

The tech mutant frowned a bit. "While this is a tempting situation, how do we know this isn't a trap?"

Andy looked down.

Sage sighed and gave him a faint smile. "There's a 78% chance that Lauren is using your connection as a tactic. If we tell her where we are or send someone to her, who's to say we wouldn't be walking into an ambush?"

"You're forgetting a certain benefit that we have for situations like this," Lorna stated before smirking, "three benefits, that is."

The Frosts bowed their heads at Lorna, respect for the green-haired mutant clear.

Sage gave a small smile. "I guess 22% could work in our favor."

Lorna turned and smiled at Reeva. "You know my vote," she stated.

"Rebecca, dear," Pheobe tittered.

"Aren't you-"

"Paying attention?"

"You haven't voted, yet," the Frosts finished as one.

Andy looked around Lorna to finally glimpse his girlfriend. She was glaring at the Frost sisters, making him wonder what they might have said to her downstairs to upset her.

"Well?" Reeva questioned, raising an eyebrow at their latest recruit.

Rebecca shifted in her seat, obviously uncomfortable with the White Queen's gaze on her, and gave a small smile.

"Of course," she replied. She looked at Andy, and he thought her smile seemed kind of strained when she spoke, "Andy's told me about their bond, and I trust his instinct."

The Frost sisters exchanged triumphant smirks, celebrating a victory that Andy didn't quite understand.

Well, he thought to himself, they must be excited that the vote was unanimous.

Reeva certainly was.

"Well, Andrew," the White Queen, told him, "Congratulations. Sage and the Frosts will work out a plan to be sure of her loyalty.

"Until then," she said, raising her volume to address the room, "continue your training. Hopefully, we'll be celebrating a new recruit, soon."

Reeva dismissed them, and Andy stood in a bit of a daze. Lorna approached and grabbed him by the shoulder, leading him over to the elevator. Rebecca and the Frosts followed.

\----

Andy spent the day with Lorna and Rebecca in the training room, trying to work off his excitement and impatience. Lorna laughed at every whoop he let out, as he tore through wall after wall, feeding the joyful atmosphere.

The only blip in the occasion was a solemn Rebecca who stood in the corner of the room and played with metal boxes that Lorna had erected for her(at Reeva's instruction).

"How much stronger do you think she's gotten since I left?" Andy called out to them.

"Not much," Rebecca stated in a monotone voice. "You did knock her on her ass, after all."

Andy skidded to a stop after blowing through the last wall, annoyance bubbling up in his chest, as he turned to face her.

"I wasn't asking you," he stated, immediately feeling guilty at the hurt that crossed her face.

He quickly continued, ignoring Lorna's raised eyebrow. "You didn't know her. She's more confident with her power now, I could tell."

Rebecca gave a forced smile, stood, and walked out of the room without saying anything, but Andy could see her hands clenching into fists. He frowned.  
Lorna hummed, bringing his attention back to her. She grinned.

"You think she'll be open to using Fenris again?" She asked.

Andy tensed at her question, closing his eyes and allowing himself to remember the sensation of relaxed ecstasy. His left hand twitched. He heard Lorna sigh.

"Come on, Romeo," she said, chuckling to herself. "Let's get some sleep."

Andy cracked a small smile at her words without really processing them, lost in the echoes of nuclear gold behind his eyelids.

\----

That night, alone in his room, Andy replayed the morning's events in his head. It was just now sinking in; his sister would be here with him, together like they should have been, like they should always be.

"Lauren," he whispered, lovingly, to himself, as he closed his eyes and welcomed sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

LAUREN

The Mutant Underground was dying.

What happened in Atlanta shook the entire operation; every station across the country was being stifled by Purifiers and Sentinel Services, and what was left of Atlanta's refugees were scattered.

John was slowly losing his mind. He obviously blamed himself for what happened, and he had a seemingly personal vendetta against the ones who deserted them. Clarice was a nice balance for him, but Lauren knew she couldn't soothe him forever.

Marcos was equally as focused on taking down the Inner Circle. He's been in bad shape since Lorna left, taking his baby with her. Lauren was genuinely angry at Lorna for what she's doing to him. He's been drinking and working 24/7, not sleeping and barely eating.

Lauren wasn't doing quite as bad as him; she didn't drink.

Her mom was literally going insane, trying to bring Andy home. She was interrogating other mutants and vigorously researching any and all mutant events in the state. Her father wasn't acting crazy, though. On the contrary, he did his best to keep himself together, trying to keep her mother from marching out and looking for Andy, herself.

Lauren...

She was lonely. Empty.

She kept herself busy, helping Clarice save refugees and handing them over to her parents to get them new homes. She was constantly arguing with her parents about her brother. She knew their hope was void. He chose to leave, and he isn't going to come home just because they want him to.

He proved that at the hospital.

She wasn't exactly mad at how he attacked her. Yes, her head was throbbing for a few days afterwards, but it was his words that hurt her the most. He wouldn't listen to her when she told him that they belonged together. She believed it with every inch of her soul, but he brushed her off, told her that it didn't matter.

Was she wrong? Did he not feel it?

What if it was all in her head? What if she was just so desperate to be with her brother again, her mind conjured up a connection that didn't exist?

Maybe she was insane, too.

\----

Their next dream was different. They were somewhere else: a dark room with shadows surrounding Lauren and her brother. They didn't speak, at first. They just stared at one another, the air thick with tension.

He was wearing all black again. The color complimented his new hair, and Lauren couldn't help but notice that it was a good look for him.

After a few minutes of intense staring, Lauren opened her mouth to speak, to tell him how much he hurt her, but he beat her to it.

"Lauren, I'm sorry," he blurted out.

Her mouth closed. She didn't expect that.

He looked sick. "I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't mean to throw you back that hard." He lifted a hand to the back of his head. Lauren did the same, wincing, slightly, at the memory.

He immediately jogged up to her, eyes wide. "Does it still hurt?" He asked.

She shook her head. "It was just a concussion," she explained, quietly.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "I just...I'm sorry."

Lauren hesitated before laying a hand on his chest, over his heart. It was beating fast under her palm, and she closed her eyes, trying to find the words to approach the larger cause of her pain.

"Andy, be honest with me, okay?" She opened her eyes, and he nodded, staring at her again.

She took a deep breath, feeling her own heart speed up in fear.

"At the hospital, before you- before we fought," she quickly corrected herself, seeing the guilt in his eyes. "I mentioned- I said..." She sighed, frustrated at herself for being so scared.

"Lauren?" he prodded, gently.

She closed her eyes again, feeling moisture build. "I told you I thought we belonged together because of these dreams," She said, quickly, "but you said that it didn't matter, and I just need to know if I'm reading too much into it because everyone else is going crazy, and I think I am, too."

She'd been hysterical when she spoke, and her tone didn't at all improve as she continued. In fact, it only seemed to get worse.

"It's just I've missed you so much and my mind may just be fucking with me." She took her hand off of his chest and turned around, opening her eyes to let her tears fall.

"Lauren, you didn't imagine it," he whispered behind her, "It's real. I felt it. I feel it."

She listened to his voice break when he continued, and she knew he was starting to cry, too. "I want to be with you."

Her heart jumped at that, but she forced herself to relax.

_He didn't mean it like that,_ she thought.

"I miss you, too, but I can't go back. The Underground's methods aren't working," he added when her shoulders slumped.

"We do belong together," he finished, grabbing her by the elbow and turning her to meet his eyes.

Lauren broke. "Let me go to you," she begged. He stiffened.

He grabbed both of her shoulders and searched her eyes. "Really?" He asked, hopefully.

She nodded, frantically.

"But you don't believe in our methods," he stated, frowning, "you don't want to fight."

She swallowed. "I have...personal limitations," she admitted, "but I know that action is necessary, sometimes."

He let go of her shoulders, staring into her eyes, again. "Are you sure," he asked, slowly.

She nodded, again. "Please," she added, in a near-whisper.

He pulled her into a tight hug, and she pressed her cheek against his neck. He nuzzled her lightly, smiling against her hair.

"I'll ask," he promised her.

She closed her eyes and relished the moment. They held each other until the atmosphere around them shifted and his warmth disappeared.

\----

She obviously didn't tell anyone about her decision.

She threw herself into their work-ops with vigor, feeling lighter than she had in months. The others were baffled at her abrupt change in attitude but didn't question it. Lauren was pretty sure they were just tired of her mood swings and welcomed the change.

She spent a lot of time with her mom and Clarice after that dream. She didn't want to leave her relationship with her mother on a bad note; they managed to steer clear of the topic of Andy's will-he-won't-he choice. They talked, instead, about the past.

Lauren ended up reminiscing with both of her parents, quietly revealing the details of the three years she spent alone after her manifestation. She told them about the fear, the loneliness, and the pressure of keeping up who she thought others wanted her to be.

(She didn't remind them that the fear was instilled by them. She said nothing about the eventual resentment that took root inside of her, stemming from the X-gene in her DNA.)

Clarice had become a dear friend in the time since Andy left. She helped her through her darker times, when her will left her and she let herself give in to the sheer emptiness that coiled inside.

Clarice was the one who coaxed her out of her room, who made her coffee to give her energy and tea to help her sleep. She's the one who made her train, and helped her get stronger. Her philosophy was: if she was strong on the outside, being strong on the inside would be just a couple of heartbeats easier.

Lauren would really miss her. Maybe there will be some type of middle ground someday, and everyone can combine their strengths and make the world a better place, together.

She wasn't holding her breath.

She tip-toed around Marcos. She related a lot to his struggles and felt very guilty for leaving him and the others for the very group that tempted his family to abandon him. She resolved to never forgive Lorna for what she did; Lauren could do that much for him. Maybe she could run interference: arrange for him to at least be allowed to see Dawn.

John...

He would hate her. Unconditionally. She avoided him, completely.

All she could do now was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo Lauren is aware of her own feelings but is under no "delusions" that he feels the same. That'll get cleared up, don't worry❤❤


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was a long time coming. I am so sorry for the long wait, but I have got my drive back and am already working on the next few chapters of Young Gods and the now three-part sequel to War of Hearts.
> 
> That said, here we go!

REBECCA

They voted. She’s coming. They voted. She’s coming. Why did she say yes?

He’s going to leave her. He’s going to leave her alone, and those stupid telepaths will revel in it. 

_Why_ did she say yes?

\----

They wouldn’t stop talking about it. About _her._

She didn’t understand. What was the big deal? They already had plenty of useful powers on their side: telepathy, destruction, magnetism, even invisibility for all the offensive work _that_ can do. Could _Lauren_ twist people inside out? _No._ She made shields. She and Andy didn’t need protection! They could take care of themselves.

She couldn’t bring that up with him, however. Her boyfriend walked around with an air of suffocating joy, and it wasn’t because of her. He would spend hours babbling about the intruder:

_She’s a blonde, Rebecca. A natural one, not like me. She’s older than me, too: seventeen, but I’ll be sixteen soon so it’s not that much of a difference._

She didn’t care that the sister was pretty. She didn’t care that she was older than Rebecca, more experienced, more sophisticated. She _didn’t._

Rebecca was pretty sure that Lorna was on to her. After the vote, when Andy was practically planning his future elopement, the green-haired woman kept eyeing her, no doubt witnessing her flinch every time her boyfriend said his sister’s name. Between the two of them, the young brunette was suffocating in the face of her suddenly uncertain future.

She lingered in the hallway when she stormed out of the training room, waiting with her heart stuck in her throat for one of the others to follow after her, to apologize and reassure her that she was the most important person on this stupid team, to remember she was their ace in the hole for the boring mission Reeva had planned. No one else could do what she could; not even Lorna could put a dent in adamantium without putting herself out of order. Rebecca’s abilities made her valuable, worthy of attention, and she _loved_ it…

But Andy’s attention was different. He was impressed by her power, of course, but she knew that wasn’t what drew him in. Before he was a Von Strucker, he was a teenage boy that liked her smile and treated her to compliments that she had never heard before. He made her want things that she never imagined she could have while stuck in that horrible hospital, things like holding hands and snuggling before dinner, trading kisses that made her toes curl and cheeks darken. He made her feel innocent, and he had no way of knowing that she was far from it.

Now, though, the compliments had stopped, and she couldn’t wow him with her smile because there no longer seemed to be anything to smile about.

She was losing him.

She didn’t like losing.

\----

They wouldn’t tell her the plan.

She’s pretty sure the telepaths told Reeva about her dislike for the sister, and now everyone was keeping her out of the loop. They were undoubtedly thinking that she would sabotage whatever efforts they needed to lure the other Von Strucker to the Inner Circle.

They were right, of course, but it still stung.

Andy seemed to be the only one who was still oblivious to her feelings, which was both a blessing and a curse: a blessing because he couldn’t tell when she was close to exploding, and a curse because _he couldn’t tell when she was close to exploding._

The volatile brunette had to constantly tell herself that he wasn’t aware enough of his own feelings to pursue anything with the sister, and the taboo of it all would undoubtedly be enough to stop him if he were to figure it out.

She tried to ignore the fact that the rest of their teammates had started to steer clear of her, ignoring her when she wasn’t with Andy and rolling their eyes when Reeva praised her progress in training. She huffed and puffed and tried not to flinch at the whispers that followed the teenagers around the building, vaguely referencing a multitude of secret bets and reminiscing about the sister’s power displays when they were still with the Mutant Underground.

Rebecca especially chose to ignore the way none of them were bothered by her boyfriend waxing poetic about his sister when they all got together to “bond” after dinner one night. She stared at her hand, entwined with one of his, and forced herself not to seethe as Fade and the Frosts loudly discussed whether or not Laur- _she_ would stay in an empty room while her new one was being decorated or if she would feel more _comfortable_ sharing with Andy.

It was when the oblivious boy chimed in, cheerfully admitting that he hoped she would stay with him for a while and bright smiles and supportive comments spawned among everyone, that realization caused Rebecca’s long-hardened heart to drop to her stomach like a stone.

They _wanted_ the Von Strucker siblings to cross that line. They didn’t care that it wasn’t right by society’s views; they were _terrorists,_ why would they? A new civil war was being waged and the battle lines had been drawn before Rebecca’s opponent had even _arrived._

She excused herself, claiming exhaustion from training, and wasn’t at all surprised when Andy chose to stay and hang out with everyone instead of inviting her to his room to play video games like they usually did. She held her chip up, pressing a kiss to his cheek and shooting a quick glare at the smirking telepaths before walking to the elevator with her head held high. She kept up her facade of strength until the steel doors closed and she began the descent to the dwelling floor. Then, she allowed her shoulders to slump and rubbed her temples as a headache began to form.

This wasn’t an ideal situation. She had no allies; not one person cared that she was being pushed aside. Instead, they were all too eager to make it clear that she wasn’t welcome. Her value was dwindling, and she did her best to think up ways to increase it as she lay in her own bed that night, her room finally restored.

She couldn’t deny that the sister was important to Andy, and as much as she hated to admit it, Fenris as a whole was much more powerful than Rebecca had any right to imagine. She had done some research, and even she was impressed with the high death toll the original Fenris twins had drummed up in their prime. If she wanted any chance of getting rid of her opponent, she had to get at the sister alone. Of course, if Andy found out that it was Rebecca who killed her, she was a dead woman walking. Any semblance of a relationship they had wouldn’t matter more than avenging his “other half.” The young brunette was stuck between a rock and a hard place, here.

She would have to take this one step at a time. As much as Rebecca banked on her importance as Reeva’s secret weapon, she was no fool. She had no doubt that the Frost sisters would jump at the chance to strike her down in the name of “protecting” her target, and they would undoubtedly be rewarded for their “loyalty.” She mentally scoffed. She knew that that particular three-headed snake would off Reeva the second Polaris showed an interest in leading. Clever as she was, she seemed unaware that all her nonsense about “glorious mutant legacies” had sunk in far deeper in her recruits’ minds than she wanted them to. Rebecca couldn’t really blame them; the idea of standing strong as an unstoppable force led by the daughter of Magneto, the figurehead of mutant superiority? It gave her goosebumps. Unfortunately, such a situation would be the end of her…

She sat up in her bed. Maybe she was going about this all wrong. Instead of attempting to integrate herself into the group’s good graces, she should probably do all she can to make sure the coup didn’t happen. If she kept Reeva in charge and perhaps exposed the disloyalty in her ranks in the process, she would be sitting pretty in a much higher position than she was now. Even if the older woman wasn’t willing to let go of Fenris, she would possibly be grateful enough to Rebecca to support her in keeping Andy.

She lay back down, rubbing her head again, thoughtfully. It was time to make a new plan.


End file.
